The ideal family reunion
by Artistically Insightful
Summary: Don't let the title fool you. Harry has divorced Sirius and moved on to Draco. It's a very low blow that turns the whole "reunion" sour. Warnings: A lot of fighting, bickering, Hysterically crying Draco (for attention), and a lot more. Also the character's are OOC thanks to an intelligent reviewer who wanted everyone to know by the way.
1. Fight

Sirius was terribly nervous. He hadn't seen his ex husband in two years. He and Harry spilt after Harry just decided "He needed space". Sirius was nearly panicking. Remus stood beside him rubbing his back.

They were at a dinning party or family reunion. Sirius nearly cringed and threw up at the very thought. Why Harry was there he didn't know. Harry was no longer a Black so why was he invited. He watched as the brat Draco gently caressed his ex husband's back before wrapping his arm around his waist.

Sirius growled low in his throat. Remus sighed and said,"Want to go to the other room?" Remus was very concerned for his friend. He knew Sirius was not over Harry. Harry had just randomly filed for divorce and it crushed him. He had tried to get a good answer from Potter but Harry never wanted to talk about it.

"Are they together Remus?" Sirius growled.

"Now let's not jumped to conclusions." Remus said patting his back.

Sirius nodded biting his lip. Remus grabbed his friend away from the two. The two sat with Tonks. Remus and his wife had decided to keep an eye on him to make sure Sirius didn't drop kick someone.

When dinner started Draco stood up,"Cheers everyone." He flashed a cocky smile and looked at Sirius,"I have an announcement to make." He says, his nose in the air,"Harry and I are getting married!"

And everything went black. Sirius came back to awareness when he heard Remus yelling,"Don't claw him Sirius! Stop! Transform back! Listen to me! Wake up Sirius stop biting him!"

After realizing what he had just done he ran out of the room in his dog form as fast as he could. He ran to the room his was staying in and transformed. He never liked for his emotions to get the best of him but the pain was too great.

He felt a few tears escape.

There were knocks on the door and he growled for the person to do away. He heard the door open regardless.

"Sirius." He heard the love of his life whisper weakly,"Sirius I'm so sorry he wasn't supposed to do that. You weren't supposed to know."

Sirius scoffed,"Thank you. That makes me feel even better."

Harry sighed,"I'm sorry."

"Why'd you leave? Why leave without giving me a proper answer?" His voice wavered,"I admit I have suspected it. But did you cheat on me with Draco... were you sneaking with him?"

Harry sniffed,"Y-yes. I'm sorry Sirius I wanted someone-"

Sirius interrupted, "Young!? You wanted someone careless, stupid, cocky, and rich. I-I used to smell him on you when you came home from "work" I should have fucking known."

Harry started crying, "Sirius don't do this."

"Dogs have a keen sense of smell." Sirius says flately.

"Sirius. Please." Harry choked out,"We NEED to move on!"

Sirius stands up and snatches him by his arm shaking him,"I needed you damn it! I needed you to love me! We vowed to! You were everything to me! You were my life."

Harry breaks down crying,"Don't do this! Let me go."

Sirius let out a sigh,"Leave."

Harry whispers, "I do love you. I just needed something else."

"Bye." Sirius pushes him out and slams the door in his face.

Harry goes back down stairs to his hysterically crying fiance, rolling around over exaggerating as Narcissa cuddles him and tends to his cuts.

He couldn't help but feel hated and he caught a glimpse of Lupin's deep scowl and Tonks flipping her hair at him as if he wasn't even there.

Remus said darkly,"I never thought I'd say this but you are a true bastard Harry Potter congratulations." He grabbed his wife's hand and walked away swiftly. Most likely to Sirius' room.

Harry just stood there with his jaw slacked. Lucuis stood there with his arms crossed frowning tapping his fingers slowly as if waiting for an explanation.

This was going to be a VERY LONG evening.


	2. Bella

Harry opened his mouth to explain but they heard Bellatrix and her banshee yell as if on cue. "Hello all! Ya miss me? Guess who I brought?" Severus walked in with her expressionless. Lucius sighs,"Hello Severus. Bellatrix."

Bellatrix looks at the crying Draco, "Who died? Or was there a fight?" She looked excited.

"A fight." Narcissa says patting Draco.

"Toughen up Nephew!" Narcissa said bitterly," And let me guess. You're somehow the cause of it." She looked Harry up and down.

Harry avoided looking at her he wasn't in the mood,"Excuse me." He went to his room and slammed the door.

Bellatrix scoffed,"What did I do?" She shrugged and sat in one of the chairs. She looked Draco over,"Those scratches weren't from a human. Cissy tell me what happened. Did the dog get let loose again? I don't know why you keep inviting it and his worthless husband."

Narcissa ssshed her looking nervous. Bellatrix was not told of the divorce and Lucuis knew nothing of the whole thing. A lot of secrets where kept. Lucius says,"His husband?"

"Ya, the Potter boy."

Lucius looks at his son,"you proposed to a married man?" He looked around irritated.

"No Father they divorced like two years ago!"

"Am I the only one disturbed by the fact they were together at all...And what THE BLOODY HELL did you say!? ENGAGED!? That whore gets around better than me!" She exclaims exasperated.

Lucuis fummed,"The wedding is off! I will not have this nonesense!"

"BUT DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!" Draco wailed.

Severus face palmed and cackled.

Draco says,"I'm going to my to be husband's room now!"

"Oh no you will not! And If you do keep the door open!" Lucuis yelled.

"Urgh!" Draco yelled going to check on Harry. Lupin walked down stairs,"Ew." He said looking at Bellatrix and walking back out, as he was walking back upstairs he yelled out,"Sirius don't come down stairs tonight. That nasty walking infection has arrived."

Bellatrix got up to go hit him but Narcissa held her back,"Let's just go drink tea and be calm. Lucuis it'd be best if you bring out the brandy and Vanilla Vodka. I cannot survive tonight without it.

Draco laid on the bed next to Harry,"Why didn't you defend me baby?" Draco "whined" annoying Harry a little.

"Stop acting helpless Draco it's not attractive and you know it." Harry said flately.

Draco pouted,"I love you Harry. My dad's trying to call off the wedding. Your previous marriage got blurted by that walking infection in there."

Harry laughed,"You guys really shouldn't publicly make fun of your cousin's venereal diseases."

Draco chuckled darkly,"She's my Aunt and it's whatever. She knows it's true." He sighs,"On a more serious note. Sirius. Serious. See what I did there? Ha."

Harry rolled his eyes,"what were you saying idiot." Draco laughed and pretended to be hurt. Draco relaxed back on the pillows,"I don't know if Sirius wants to kill me or not. Honestly I'm sort of frightened."

"You should be. My ex is one vicious man if you get on his bad side."

"Tell me baby. How did you and Sirius end up together in the first place?"

Harry sighed he knew this discussion was going to happen sooner or later.


	3. Hiatus

I have been dealing with severe anxiety and I will be avoiding posting on the internet, communication, and other things. Once I get back to my normal self I will continue but this puts a lot of strain on me. People without the disorder may laugh at such a thing but the stress is real to the person going through it. I may be back. I may not.

HIATUS.


End file.
